


三分钟

by Teresa30Curry



Category: Taoris - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teresa30Curry/pseuds/Teresa30Curry
Summary: 黄子韬怀孕了，孩子他爹是吴亦凡。





	三分钟

**Author's Note:**

> OOC、瞎眼、别看。

_**1.** _

 

三分钟能干什么？

三分钟，只需三分钟，吃一个苹果的时间，微创手术，无痛人流。

 

黄子韬捂着头不愿意看向电视里的广告，他气的把遥控器摔了出去，差点杂碎一个玻璃杯。

他是个稀缺的男性omega，然后他怀孕了。

孩子他爸是他刚刚和好的前男友，现不知道什么关系的Kris吴亦凡。

 

那天他们和好了，那天他们喝酒了，那天他发情了，那天他好心的前男友帮他短暂的解决了生理需求。

 

最重要的是，那天，他的避孕药过期了。

 

操。

 

自己虽然迟钝，但这两个月身体的不正常让他害怕，譬如发情期没来，黄子韬除了抑制剂滥用那段时间发情期紊乱之外，只有一次发情期延迟。

当年年少轻狂和吴亦凡搞在一起，一次alpha不想带套，年纪小想尝尝鲜，网上查非发情期操进去也没关系，就放心大胆的插了进去，疼得小omega一天没理他。

结果事后两个月里黄子韬发情期没来，两个人被唬到了，上网又查说是80%是怀孕了，急得吴亦凡戴着口罩帽子深夜去便利店偷偷摸摸买了个验孕棒，然后两个人在宿舍厕所紧张的盯着验孕棒，幸好上面显示一条杠。

那个时候的小omega喜欢信任哥哥的要命，一点指责和委屈都没有，像个傻逼，和alpha开心的又跑到楼下放纵的吃了顿泡面。

后来去了医院说应该是训练和表演强度大，发情期延迟了。

从此以后吴亦凡再也不用百度了，黄子韬代言百度的时候可没想到这件事，是拿着验孕棒的时候才想起来。

 

但现在可不一样啊，没人能半夜三更去给他买验孕棒，也没人陪他早晨六点一起去吃拉面年糕了。

 

三天前他坐在家里的马桶上，拿着竖了两道杠的验孕棒哭了，笑了，又哭了。

他这三天已经快要改名黄姜女，想到以前会哭，想到和好也会哭，想到未来还会哭。

那天晚上的“帮忙”顺理成章。但并不代表这个孩子也是天道酬勤。

 

是时候要告诉别人这个喜讯了。黄子韬躺在沙发上拿出手机，拨通了经纪人的电话。

 

“我怀孕了。”

“吴亦凡的？”

 

果然在别人眼里，他黄子韬就算怀孕也只能是吴亦凡的。

 

“嗯。”

“操。”

“告诉他了吗？”

“目前不打算说。”

 

经纪人那边停顿了一阵。

 

“为啥，这是你俩的孩子。”

“我们刚和好，我就告诉他我有你的孩子了，疯了吧，再过一阵说。”

 

那你们刚和好还一起上床了呢。经纪人把这句话塞回了嗓子。

 

“你想要这个孩子吗？”

“不想，我现在没那个本事去养孩子，但我也没资格不让他活下来。”

“所以，你应该去问问孩子另一个爸。”

“再说吧。”

 

其实，黄子韬并不想给吴亦凡说肚子里的孩子的事，但他又克制不住让自己去幻想如果他说了，会怎样？他们之间总是用爱情，用亲情互相控制，省力而最有效的方法。

 

微信里的对话还停留在前天，说的什么他记不清了，反正那天他心情不好，对这个把他肚子搞大的男人没留好脾气，只想把他的鸡巴掰断。

他又点开了微信，最后的回复是一张表情包，他抓了把头发，为母则刚，下定决心。

 

又发了个表情包。

 

“？”

alpha的回复很快，他洗了个苹果出来，咬了一口，有点涩，他记得这人还在美国，现在的按时差那边已经深夜。

“哥，你在哪呢？”

 

他嘴里的苹果还没下咽，吴亦凡那边定位已经发过来了，是LA的录音室。

好家伙，熬夜写歌。黄子韬摸了摸自己的腹肌，这还得再漂洋过海一次。

 

omega决定独自去LA找肚子里孩子他爸要赡养费。住哪？吃啥？他不在乎，吴亦凡得管，所有他都得管。

黄子韬人生第一次在买机票上犹豫了，为什么孕妇还有特别提示，可他就是点不下去手来选这个身份。他眨眨眼，选择又一次骚扰经纪人寻求帮助。

 

最后坐上飞机的时候，经纪人还拉着他的手让他理智，别太激动，对孩子对谁都不好。黄子韬翻了个白眼，他是能把那哥们废了还不成？担心个鸡巴。

他黄子韬的孩子不能是私生子也不能是遗腹子。

 

自从怀孕，黄子韬变得极其嗜睡，可以不吃饭不喝水，但必须睡觉，这也是让他发现身体不对劲的原因之一。这趟飞机他几乎全程睡了过去，醒的时候只剩两个小时就要落地，他才想着要吃点东西，不至于饿晕在LA的机场。

他找了空姐，随便要了些吃的，让他尴尬的是空姐服务态度过好，甚至记住了他是个孕妇这个特殊身份，送上来的吃的都是精心准备的。

 

他愤恨的咬着嘴里的面包，操他妈的吴亦凡，现在他因为孕妇身份收获的任何一点影响都只会让他在脑子里把alpha的鸡巴掰断一次。

他到现在还是对这个身份厌恶至极。

 

机场晚上十点，黄子韬坐在行李箱上给吴亦凡发消息。

接着上次没头没尾的又发了一次表情包。

还是谢晓飞的。

 

“？”

他哥这次回的不快，黄子韬咬着刚刚买到手的咖啡吸管，刚喝了一口，突然想起来孕妇能喝咖啡吗？

沉默了一会儿，他骂了一句，把满满的咖啡扔到了垃圾桶里。

 

“哥，在哪呢？”

“和朋友在酒吧。”

 

哦，享受夜生活呢。黄子韬眼皮一跳，手上打字飞快，“哪个酒吧，好玩不？”

定位到手，送了两个字，“罢了。”

 

他坐在出租车上，才想起来自己现在这个模样有多狼狈，没有打理的发型，乱糟糟的衣服，无精打采的面容，别说，他要这幅样子去酒吧，抓住吴亦凡，所有人都能看得出黄子韬是个被搞大肚子的傻逼omega，像个怨妇来讨债。

这可不行，他给司机换了地址，去了自己在LA的屋子。

 

换上最骚的衣服，做夜店里最美的鸡。黄子韬满意的看着镜子里自己的打扮，一点都不像怨妇，是个指向明确风情万种的婊子。

他叫了Uber，坐上已经晚上十一点。

多亏在飞机上睡得多，要不然吴亦凡别想见他肚子里的孩子了。

 

酒吧这个时间正嗨。吴亦凡和自己几个朋友坐在一起，吞云吐雾，手里搂着个大胸翘臀的金发妞。另一手里拿着手机，画面还停在黄子韬的微信界面，最近这人神神叨叨，次次主动问他在哪，说了又没回信。

他原以为黄子韬要给他一个惊喜，突然出现之类的，但并没有。

 

他扬起头，今晚没有喝酒的兴趣，抽烟是一根接一根没停过。眼睛闭上，在酒吧刺鼻的香气酒气里似乎还能闻见那晚omega在床上的味道，是他梦里的信息素。

 

周围朋友发出了笑声，吴亦凡不解的想，怎么他追忆一下前男友勃起了不成？笑你妈呢。

 

他直起身子，一扭头才发现自己身边多了个人。

是个大美人，是他最喜欢操的那种。

嘴里的烟被拿在手里。

 

坐在他身边的男人伸出手拽住了他额前的脏辫，小脸凑上去与他的唇只剩呼吸交缠的距离。

画着浓妆的桃花眼似乎醉了，迷离的目光注视着他，吴亦凡眼皮下垂，嘴唇微张，声音沙哑，“你知道会被人拍照的吧。”

 

黄子韬手上使劲，想要把吴亦凡额头上的“触须”揪下来，笑得嘲讽，“你不喜欢吗？”

 

这个吻结束的迅速，吴亦凡连信息素的味道都没闻见，就被omega抱住了脖子，男人用力过度，勒的他痛。

omega压着嗓子，含着声音，瞒着肚里的人儿，在alpha的怀里告密。

 

黄子韬刚告诉完吴亦凡你他妈要做爹了的好消息，alpha猛地站起身拉住他往酒吧外面走。一路上还体贴甚微，用自己的身子护住黄子韬，生怕别人碰到他，就和多年前他们在机场被粉丝围堵一样，弟弟只要哥哥，哥哥眼里只有弟弟。

 

“你不问问孩子是谁的？”黄子韬在停车场对黑着脸的男人说了一句。

吴亦凡深深看了他一眼，口吻笃定：“只能是我的，上车。”

 

他没系安全带，吴亦凡也没。alpha速度飙得快，他淡然的注视模糊的街景，也不怕。即使出事，一车三命，谁也不孤单。

omega摸摸肚子，开口给神情专注的吴亦凡说：“吴亦凡，做我孩子的爸，可以不忠，但不可以背信弃义。”

 

最后四个字，他一字一顿，只剩没拿着针纹到吴亦凡的手上，刺破皮肤墨汁交互着血管在男人身上留下永久的痕迹。

不包括前半句，他当年也是这样想的，可惜，手上的纹身易褪色啊，他这次补色用了这么多年的时间和自己的子宫，那吴亦凡就得记住手背纹身的这阵子痛，洗掉是没门，反正洗不干净，剩的落人笑话。

 

或许，下次真该去纹一个。

绝不后悔的那种。

 

_**2.** _

 

黄子韬无奈的坐在吴亦凡演唱会的后台化妆室。

他真该给alpha写封信，开头第一句话就是我爱你，与你无关。

邀请他来看演唱会，哄小姑娘呢。黄子韬打着游戏，眼神飘忽不定，看向在安静化妆的alpha。这人在想什么，像真正谈恋爱一样的定义他们的关系吗？

 

无聊，他关掉手里的游戏，打趣的问男人：“哥，我等会坐哪啊，vip吗？正中间吗？”

那估计你的粉丝要把你娃他妈的头当皮球玩。

 

化妆师结束了最后的定妆，有眼色的东西都没收拾就走了出去。

吴亦凡照照镜子，确保自己帅的没问题，走向闹情绪的omega，手里戴着戒指手镯，小拇指上还勾着一个项链。

 

银色的卡卡罗特在白炽灯下闪的黄子韬眼疼，这哥小拇指够有力，全钻卡卡罗特。

“拿着我偶像干嘛啊？”

他顺手接过吴亦凡递给他的卡卡罗特项链。

 

“给我戴上。”

 

omega收起二郎腿，站起身，手指被银色链绳缠绕，精致的银器在手掌中收敛。吴亦凡比他高，还不肯弯腰让他顺手戴项链。

一双眼睛直勾勾盯着自己，黄子韬被看的有那么些害羞。毕竟吴亦凡的颜是真的让他神魂颠倒，现在化了妆更胜一筹。原本还想计较为什么不把这么好看的卡卡罗特送给他，现在什么都无所谓。

 

“低头啦。”

黄子韬不自觉的放轻声音，尾音颤抖与撒娇无异。

 

男人听话的低下头，头抵着黄子韬的肩膀，让omega给自己锁上胸前的卡卡罗特，他想他许了个愿望，把怀中人放在自己的心上。

冰凉的触感浮在皮肤之上，黄子韬见吴亦凡没有起来的意思，伸出手搂住alpha的背，叹了口气。

“吴亦凡，你要是敢把妆蹭到我衣服上，你等着。”

 

alpha低沉的笑声震的他心颤，“大小姐，我还不及一件衣服呢？”

“你以为呢。”

 

脸突然被吴亦凡的手掌捧住，两双眼望着对方，黄子韬头微微一偏，吻住了男人的掌心。舌尖恶意的伸出快速的留下一丝温热的触感。

然后就被吴亦凡扣住下巴，吻住了舌头，惩罚他的恶作剧，凶狠的像个恶徒。黄子韬被吻的迷情，信息素不自知的飘散，惹得alpha红眼。

 

“等会还要表演，别亲了。”黄子韬在男人的大手里摇头挣扎，口里纠缠着对方的舌尖含糊的说着，“口红都蹭我嘴里了。”

 

吴亦凡终于肯放过他，嘴唇轻触，依依不舍。

突然一种酸涩的情绪在黄子韬心里涌起，他看着男人的眼睛，害怕alpha的下一步动作，就像肚子里的孩子一样，他爸也是个想一出是一处的主。

 

“嫁给我。”

吴亦凡的唇还贴着他的，声音与呼吸重合，一通吸进黄子韬的肺里，供给生命。

 

“好啊。”

牙齿咬住对方的嘴唇，留下恶意的痕迹。要是能让他的粉丝看见就好了。黄子韬离开了alpha温暖的怀抱。

 

他目送吴亦凡走出屋子准备上台，咬了下嘴皮，喊道：“就是干！凡哥，加油！”

吴亦凡扭头冲他笑着，牙龈外露像个傻子，“yes，my wife。”

 

他发誓他听见走廊里工作人员的祝贺声和笑声了。走进来带他去看表演的助手见他第一面就说了声“嫂子好！”

胃痛，不知道是怀孕恶心的还是alpha的骚操作刺激的。

 

他找借口出了场地，助手尴尬的跟着他，“嫂子，演唱会马上开始，不去看吗？”

“有点恶心，让我透透气。”黄子韬蹲在场地外面的草地上，手指拔着小草，青草气在空气里弥漫，更恶心了。他站起身，一阵眩晕险些摔倒，助手急忙跑上来扶住他。

“嫂子，要不今天算了，你先回？我等会给凡哥解释。”

黄子韬摇头捂住嘴，指指不远处的垃圾桶让助手快点扶他过去。他扶着助手在垃圾桶边吐得一塌糊涂，下午吃的那点东西全吐出来，眼泪止不住的流出来。

 

“日他妈的吴亦凡。”黄子韬有气无力的骂着，完全忘记这是吴亦凡的演唱会，外场还有很多粉丝。

助理看见有不少女孩子用异样的眼光打量着他们，他急忙小声在黄子韬耳边说：“嫂子嫂子，哥粉丝看咱呢，别骂了别骂了。”

一双桃花眼狠狠的扫了那些小姑娘一眼，把那几个姑娘看的害怕。黄子韬轻咳一声，直起身，搂住助理的胳膊，助理个子很高，一米九有余，他整个人软绵绵的靠着浑身僵硬的助理，把口罩戴好，捏着嗓子说：“日他妈的吴亦凡长这么帅干什么，你说是不是老公？”

 

此话一出，周围女孩子都露出了迷之微笑，助理笑不出来啊，老大刚到手的未婚妻突然变成了自己的媳妇，白捡的美人他不敢要啊。

但黄子韬这人识别度太高，为了不让人认出来，助理强行对戏，“是…是啊，嫂…宝宝？我们进去吧，演唱会要开始了。”

 

“别急啊，我想要个东西。”omega抓着助理的胳膊往吴亦凡的几个后援站子走去。

 

可能因为男粉稀缺的原因，几个站姐见他们过来，笑的可爱。

“可以给我一个手幅吗？”黄子韬压着嗓子，加上刚刚吐过，声音沙哑不怎么能听出原音。

他放心的要应援物，可助理就没那么好受了，心里悬着怕这几个鲵姐姐认出来这是谁，不得把他俩挂在微博首页三天三夜。

 

“诶呀，手幅发完了。”

“没事没事，你拿我的吧。”

 

一个短发的姑娘急忙把手里印有吴亦凡名字和照片的手幅递给了黄子韬。

 

“谢谢啊。”

“祝你们幸福哦。”

 

不，千万别。助理僵硬的手掌冒汗，“宝…宝，我们走吧？”

“嘿，谢谢你们的祝福啊，我们刚刚有宝宝了呢。”

黄子韬笑嘻嘻的一幅娇羞的样子。

 

“哇，宝宝一定很好看，有这样的爸爸们很幸福。”小姑娘们显得有些尴尬，估计没料到omega突然的秀恩爱。

“是的，肯定会很好看，希望长得和凡凡一样好看。”

 

几个小姑娘笑作一团，纷纷说会的会的。

助理在一旁瞪大了眼睛，看看黄子韬，看看女孩们，敢相信？流量偶像粉丝笑语相迎祝福偶像未婚妻肚子里偶像的孩子幸福美好。

玩不过，嫂子段数高，助理收声不说话，这几个姑娘太惨了。

 

“走吧，我们进去，再见啦。”黄子韬挽着助理的手，脸上的口罩被拉到鼻子以下，一双桃花眼满是不屑，“操，有漱口的吗？嘴里味道太恶心了。”

 

“有…有的。”

 

等黄子韬收拾好正儿八经的进到演唱会观众席的时候，吴亦凡已经唱了好几首，他在助理的带领下坐到了前排座位的边角，“这哥给我留的座位这么偏？”

“诶呀，嫂子，凡哥早就猜到你要半场才肯进来，这不为了方便吗。”

 

黄子韬闭嘴了，手挥挥，“谢了，麻烦你了，你去忙吧。”

“好嘞，嫂子开心点啊。”

 

台上的人神采奕奕，除了以前一起奋斗的那段时光，这还是黄子韬第一次看吴亦凡在台上表演。

他怀念这样的吴亦凡，眼睛看着男人的动作，身子跟着音乐舞动，这就是他以前所迷恋的Kris。

他和周围疯狂的人群格格不入，旁边的小姑娘扯着嗓子喊“哥哥”，他呵呵一笑，知道吗，你们的哥哥男神，刚刚在后台向他求了婚，他肚子里还有台上人的孩子。他要爱吴亦凡的人都羡慕。

炫耀的快感没几分钟，他又独自感伤，怀孕的副作用之一总让他胡思乱想。

如果还能和哥一起站在舞台上就好了。

 

他鼻子有些酸涩，吴亦凡走向了他的方向，turn me like a fire。他还是哭了，像个看着自己alpha大有出息的omega，即使现实如此，但是那么虚幻。

火里的精灵不惧死亡，情愿因爱同灭。

可黄子韬不是，玩火尿炕呢。

 

“i don’t know if you ride or die。”

吴亦凡注视着台下看向自己的那双亮晶晶的眼睛，舞台的灯光足以让他发现omega帽檐下的泪水。

“i don’t know if you’re bout this life。”

omega摘下了自己的口罩，对男人的示爱害羞的单手捂住了半张脸，然后举起手中属于他的手幅，裹住脸颊，小嘴在手幅下似乎在说什么，最后黄子韬取下了手幅，笑得灿烂，桃花眼都翘了眼角。

 

他在看着自己，与他一直期待的样子如出一辙。

I just made that bitch my wife for the summer。

 

_**3.** _

 

“操，哥，你是把花店整家里了？”

房间从楼梯处开始被红色玫瑰簇拥，黄子韬拖着行李箱不知所措。

他又回了LA，休假名曰和孩他爹度过孕妇的敏感期。简单来说，在吴亦凡的房子里和alpha做爱。他对alpha信息素越发依赖，之前在国内三天不见他的精神状态就要濒临失控，但吴亦凡一个艺人也不能像带孩子一样把另一个艺人捆在身上。

为了之后工作的顺利，两个人决定回LA宅上一段时间。

 

吴亦凡比他先走一天，从上海，隔了一天，黄子韬穿着吴亦凡的运动裤和外套出发去了北京机场。下了飞机在出关口，看见alpha连行李都不要就冲了上去抱抱。

alpha用信息素安抚好他的情绪，拉着行李牵住小孩的手，回了家。

 

他给自己的未婚妻准备了一个浪漫的小惊喜。

 

黄子韬也不管行李了，拿出手机对着楼梯疯狂拍照，光拍景还不爽，他急火火的把手机塞到吴亦凡手里。

 

“给我拍照啦。”

alpha挑下眉，蹲下身子等omega摆好姿势，他的未婚妻乖巧的坐在楼梯上，身上是大一号的属于自己的衣服，蓝色运动裤包裹下的大长腿随意的伸展，一双眼注视着他的镜头，比周身娇艳欲滴的玫瑰更美丽。

照片很快拍好了，吴亦凡站起身想要给黄子韬看看，没想到一个低头的功夫，那条蓝色的运动裤飞到了自己的眼前，omega保持着刚刚的姿势脱下了自己的裤子和鞋子，上衣的外套被omega一个用力扔在alpha的头上。

 

黄子韬毫不留情的发出狂笑，男人愣了一下，伸出手扯掉头上的衣服，上面还混杂着他与omega信息素的味道，暧昧的像黄子韬穿着他给自己来了一个blow job，说不定以前还真有，记不清了。

alpha脸上的眼镜被打的歪歪扭扭，他伸出手把衣服和omega的手机丢在沙发上，调整好眼镜，从裤兜里拿出自己的手机，打开录像功能，发出一声提示音，开始摄像。

 

“你要录像吗？”黄子韬叉开腿，双手撑在楼梯上，偏着头有些不耐烦。

 

“对啊。”吴亦凡踩在楼梯上弯下腰，把他困在楼梯上，咬住omega的嘴唇，“记录一下，漂亮。”

 

alpha好心提议，摸了摸他微鼓的肚子，“去屋里吧。”

“不要，就在这，你要在玫瑰花里干我。”omega一只手拉开吴亦凡的裤拉链，握住他的鸡巴，“现在，就是干。”

 

黄子韬跪在楼梯间，膝盖隔得生疼，在他体内的alpha单手握住他的腰，宽大的手掌几乎覆住腰际的一半，多亏这只手黄子韬才没有尴尬的趴在地上。

充斥着玫瑰花香的楼梯上omega压抑的呻吟着，头低着，眼含泪水，他的alpha现在还拿着那个该死的手机在录他的这幅狼狈样子。

 

手机屏幕里omega在淫荡的扭着屁股，吴亦凡能清楚的看见自己的鸡巴是怎样在那个挺翘圆润的屁股之间抽插，混合着光洁的水光和粉嫩的穴肉。

他的镜头慢慢移向omega的背部，流畅的肌肉线条上滑过细细的薄汗，蝴蝶骨在颤抖，是被欺负惨了。窄腰自己可以一手掌握，他能感受到omega腰间的细微变化，那是他们的孩子在长大，血肉骨头的伸张。

 

“看着我，韬。”吴亦凡的手指轻柔的按压着黄子韬肚子上的软肉，可惜了之前的腹肌，“看着我。”

镜头上闪过一丝光芒，是那双桃花眼里的泪水，omega的泪腺真的很发达，连亲吻都会红眼，这么容易哭让人会忍不住欺负他。细长的睫毛沾着水光微微颤抖，眼角泛红，半眯着的眼睛像画了眼线，勾人的不行。

黄子韬气恼的反感alpha额前随着插入动作摇晃的脏辫，男人淡黄色镜片后的眼神又任他动作，饱含爱意操着一个心爱的婊子。

他发现alpha对omega的爱可以通过快感来蒙蔽，但他为什么要等自己举手投降。

 

吴亦凡你可真是厉害，让他变成了个不知廉耻的婊子。

 

omega嘴角扬起笑，圆润饱满的臀部故意翘起，舔过红肿的猫唇，在唇珠上停留，“哥哥，我学了点有意思的。”

吴亦凡推了一下眼镜，审视的打量着omega的表情，他的弟弟又要搞什么恶作剧。

突然吮吸着他性器的软肉收紧，男人忍住了射精的冲动，发出一声闷哼，他皱着眉看向小家伙的屁股。

又使坏呢，镜头里两团圆肉有节奏的震颤着，看的alpha咽口水，没有音乐的律动，却让他仿佛身处震耳欲聋的脱衣酒吧，看着台上翘臀巨乳的美人伸展腰肢，晃动屁股，可没人能比得过他操的这个屁股，是黄子韬的屁股。光洁的肉团要比身上其他部位的皮肤白嫩，浅浅的白色绒毛在楼梯黄暗的灯光下微微闪光，是个可口的水蜜桃在炫耀自己的高贵美丽。

omega嘴里混着呻吟哼着不成调的曲子，真像个小奶猫在哼唧，不过奶猫可不会这种骚的带水的动作。

alpha扔掉了手里的手机，妨碍发挥。

 

小奶猫的声音温软，扭头向他的眼神要命。

“TKO，daddy。”

 

黄子韬躺在床上手里还拿着六七朵玫瑰花，傻兮兮的咧着嘴笑，把花朵举过头顶，身子在床上打滚，鼻腔里满满都是alpha信息素的味道。肚子里的孩子也没再像之前一样折腾他，连呕吐的症状都减轻了不少。

 

“吴亦凡。”

他把头埋在男人的枕头里小声嘟囔。

alpha还在洗澡，无人理会。

 

“吴亦凡。”

哼唧的声音变大，刚刚在地上跪久了，膝盖红肿的发痒，黄子韬侧躺蜷缩在床上，把花放在怀里，手摸着自己的肚子。

 

“吴亦凡！”

他大声喊道，还是没人理他。

 

“吴亦凡……”

omega受委屈一样堵着嗓子，软软的鼻音。

“为什么还不过来，都叫了三次了。”

 

迷迷糊糊的时间流逝，黄子韬快要合了眼，人来了。

“怎么了？”身边床垫下陷，alpha的味道与清新的沐浴露一起冲进黄子韬的脑子，吴亦凡的手摸上了他的脸，“孩子又闹腾了？”这只大手刚刚摸索着他身体的每一部分替他清洗。

 

omega不说话，鼓着张脸，像个蠕虫挪动到吴亦凡的大腿上，伸手环住他的腰，另一只手护着玫瑰和软软的肚皮。

 

“你太坏了。”

“哈？又咋了？”

 

“你太坏了。”

一朵鲜艳的玫瑰被举到吴亦凡的眼前，吴亦凡啊了一声还是接过了花朵。

 

“你太坏了。”

又一朵。

 

“真的太坏了。”

再一朵。

 

“王八蛋。”

剩下的还没来得及送出手，黄子韬已经安稳的睡着了，吴亦凡手里握着三朵玫瑰，轻放在地上，又伸出手掰开小孩的手指，想要取走剩下的花。

omega嘴里发出不满的哼唧，手指划过他的手背，“……不许，是我的。”

“好，不动，听你的。”

 

_**4.** _

 

“第一次见您，不知道怎么称呼？”

叫我查泰莱，黄子韬咬咬牙，“黄，我姓黄。”

 

今天午觉还没睡够，吴亦凡就把他从被窝里提溜出来，说是要带他去上课。操，老子都快三十了，学无止境这种话在睡觉面前就是个屁。

结果，他还是被男人搂在怀里塞进跑车里。坐在车上闹情绪，吴亦凡一句韬儿一句宝贝一句孩他妈的哄，说什么这个课很重要，好不容易才托人定下来的。

 

“什么课啊？”

“omega孕期指导班。”

黄子韬选择在车上睡觉，不去理会alpha这个瓜皮爸爸的傻逼笑容。

 

到了地方，建筑是粉黄色的主色调，看着很舒服。黄子韬睡眼惺忪的站在门口不想进去，他捏捏握着他的大手，含糊不清的说：“你等会和我一起吗？”

“他那个课程最开始是分开上，你会先去做一些热身运动，我会去学习一些孕期常识，然后我们就一起上课。”吴亦凡揉揉小孩的脸，把他眼头的眼屎拨开，omega现在还晕乎乎的任他动作，可爱的紧。他没忍住低头亲了下那张写着我不开心的嘴巴。

“他们有病啊，一去就把omega和alpha分开。”黄子韬嘟着嘴和吴亦凡接吻，边说话边调皮的咬着对方的舌尖。

“诶呀。”alpha抱着睡醒了的omega摇摇晃晃，嘴巴紧贴，“乖啊，回家下面给你吃。”

 

现在，坐在一群女性omega、beta中间的黄先生不想吃吴亦凡说的下面，只想把alpha的下面掰断。他坐在粉红色的瑜伽垫上，低着头玩自己的手指，尽量不去注意别人的目光。

好几个外国妞拉着一起来做运动的姐妹满含母爱的看着自己，嘴里笑呵呵的说着什么。他能理解这些人对自己的好奇心，毕竟就世界上的性别比列，一个国家里一万个人里有一个男性omega就已经算是发达国家。而且大多数男性omega为了更好的个人发展不会选择去怀孕，甚至切除子宫都是流行。

像他这种长得好看，还有钱来这种高端场所的男性亚裔omega应该是少之又少。

黄子韬真的觉得现在自己就是个熊猫，被外国人特别喜爱的那种。

 

终于他们的老师来了，是个气质温柔的女性omega，身上是令人舒心的信息素味道，穿着舒适的瑜伽服，拍拍手，让大家跟着她一起做瑜伽。

 

黄子韬深呼一口气，摸着自己的肚子，打气道：“就是干，宝宝，来，和妈妈一起做瑜伽。”

 

瑜伽他以前又不是没做过，虽然不是这种类型，但他身子骨软，还有舞蹈基础，这都不是事。

黄子韬这该死的好胜心不知道怎么回事涌了上来，明明是放松和拉伸孕期劳累身体的动作被他这个初学者做的有模有样，比老师还标准。

 

另一边的吴亦凡比黄子韬还要认真，从包里拿出一个小本本，听着老师讲课疯狂笔记。一字不落，这哥原本字就丑，好好的本子被记录的堪比医生药单，除了自己谁也看不懂。

他越听老师讲课心里越没底，这哪是怀孕啊，这是酷刑吧。他打心底感谢母亲怀胎十月把他带来这个世界，可黄子韬不一样啊，谁愿意自己捧在手心的小玫瑰风吹雨打。

 

吴亦凡见到瑜伽室里的黄子韬第一件事就是紧紧的抱住他，搞得omega一头雾水，只能伸手拍拍男人的背以表安慰。

alpha和omega一起上的课程是首先是辅助omega进行一些瑜伽动作，放松身体，舒缓身心。

这活吴亦凡熟啊，以前在exo没少干，训练室、宿舍、酒店都做过，二话不说，和黄子韬心有灵犀，配合默契。

然后获得了老师的点名表扬。两人不好意思的像高中班里被起哄的小情侣。

 

课程到了下半场，两个人被领着去了另一个教室，要教他们怎么照顾新生孩子。

 

“这课程是不是有点早？还有好几个月呢。”

“听老师，早学早完事。”

两个人在一群外国人里用中文小声的交谈，alpha很喜欢小孩子，但不代表他喜欢照顾小孩子，至于omega，看见婴儿只想抱抱，然后被哭声搞得翻白眼。

“你得好好学，我照顾不了那团小东西，又哭又闹谁受的了。”

“好好好，你俩我都照顾。”

 

介于之前表现优异，老师特意点名亲手指导，作为范例，黄子韬冲着alpha后背就是一巴掌，把人给推出去，让他把老师手里的假婴儿接过手，自己站在旁边，探头从吴亦凡的肩膀看，像是在躲避危险物品。

结果眼睛刚对上吴亦凡的手，黄子韬就气的咧嘴，“操你妈吴亦凡，把你那一手钻给我卸了再抱娃，把娃硌死了。”

“哦哦哦，对哦，你拿一下。”

“不是不是，你给老师，别给我。”

 

事实证明，alpha和omega天生一对，不代表他们对孩子也能配合默契。

两个人被老师留堂教育，白人女老师用英语讲了快一个小时，黄子韬没认真听，偷偷在背后玩吴亦凡的手指，alpha听的认真，主要思想就是你们记得这肚子里的孩子也需要父母的爱，要快点适应父母的身份，不能再像之前谈情说爱，眼里只有爱情和对方，家庭现在是首位。

 

等老师肯放人，外面天色灰暗。

“老师再见。”黄子韬对着女人摆摆手，兴高采烈的牵着alpha的手走向停车场，脑袋一晃一晃，“哥，我想吃麦当劳了，你给我去买。”

吴亦凡认真核查自己今天的笔记，随口答应：“好，回去路上给你买。”

 

他们来到路边麦当劳天已经黑透，黄子韬抱着手机玩了一路，嘴里念叨着：“那课程还挺好玩，瑜伽做的挺舒服，下次什么时候上课啊？”

“周日，也不知道谁早上还不肯进去。”吴亦凡胳膊放在车窗外轻轻合着音箱里的歌曲敲节奏，他们今天开了辆敞篷车，吹着微风，心情甚好。

他扫了眼黑夜中的黄子韬，小脸被手机屏照得惨白，嘴里小声嘟囔：“诶呀，吴亦凡，闭嘴啊，给你点颜色你就缤纷啊。”

omega放下手机，看了看街边，“嗯嗯，那不是麦当劳，去去去，我要吃奶昔，草莓的，快点。”

“别催，给你买。”

 

吴亦凡手里拎着一堆吃的以及黄子韬钦点的草莓奶昔准备回到车里，走进一看车上没人，黄子韬的手机还在座位上。他急忙把吃的放下，四处找人。

名字还没喊，就在不远处的垃圾桶边看见了他要找的人。

 

黄子韬又吐了，之前上课过程中他吐了三次，吴亦凡原以为晚上状态会好点，他大长腿物尽其用冲到omega身边，摸着他的背，像在撸猫。

“好点了吗？”

“操你妈，你说呢？”黄子韬的眼睫毛都被生理性刺激出的泪水纠在一起，“回车上吧，我没事了。”

alpha抱住还在咳嗽的omega的肩膀回了车里，给人扣好安全带，才安心做回驾驶位置。

 

omega从一堆吃的里面摸索出奶昔，吸溜吸溜的喝着，另一只手拿出一个汉堡，剥开包装纸往嘴里塞。

“胃不舒服，吃慢点。”吴亦凡担心的侧眼看着鼓着腮帮子还在往嘴里吃东西的黄子韬，他的情绪不对。

黄子韬没理他，一个汉堡很快就被吃完，他又伸出手去拿，被吴亦凡止住了，“别吃了，你怎么了？”

omega一双桃花眼盯着他眨眨，没回话，偏过头背着吴亦凡在座位上缩成一团，握着奶昔，小声发出吃东西的声音。

 

“你怎么了？不舒服吗？要不要去医院？”

回应他的是男人的摇头，圆圆的脑袋摇的像拨浪鼓，“我要回家。”

“好。”

 

吴亦凡一路也不敢开快，怕黄子韬胃里不舒服又吐了，每次听见男人呕吐后沙哑的嗓音都会让他萌生不要孩子的念头。他尽可能快的到了家，把车停好，扭身准备给可能已经睡着的omega解开安全带，一只温热的手握住了他，黄子韬把手里早已喝完的奶昔杯子随意的扔在地上，整个人一个翻身骑在了吴亦凡的身上。

他低下头吻住了alpha，一遍又一遍。

浓厚的草莓味和汉堡的酱料味在嘴里发酵，吴亦凡对omega的反常不知所措，只能下意识放出信息素以来安慰。

omega和他唇齿交缠，未婚妻今天穿的宽松，单手就半脱开自己的裤子和内裤，不给alpha询问的机会，下手解开了男人的裤带，握住半硬的性器就要往自己的身体里面放。

 

“韬，韬，别，你怎么了？”吴亦凡扭着脸避过小孩的亲吻，手指止住黄子韬的动作，不小心划过那干涩的小穴，omega并不想做。

黄子韬依然不理会，手上还在强硬的要alpha进入自己。

 

“黄子韬！”

 

空旷的车库里吴亦凡这声呵斥响的吓人，omega低下头，手收了回来。

吴亦凡怕黄子韬误会自己生气了，急忙解释：“你怎……”

 

“每天早上起来水肿的样子太丑了，全身都肿。”

低着头的黄子韬闷声打断了他的话。

 

“肚子越来越大，走几步我的腰就痛得不行，以前的腰伤和现在孩子，真的太疼了，哥，太疼了。”

他的手指攥住了自己肩膀的衣服，整个人贴住了alpha，声音颤抖。

 

简简单单三个字“太疼了”让吴亦凡鼻头一酸，差点哭出来，他伸手摸着黄子韬的脑袋。

“我现在吃点东西，就要吐，但还要不停的吃，自己不吃，肚子里的孩子要吃。”

 

“因为肚子，漂亮的衣服也不能穿。”

吴亦凡想起来几天前黄子韬拉着他在lv的店里逛，看上一件贴身的T恤，喜欢的要死，他张口要买下，却被omega拒绝，“别买了，穿不了的。”

 

小孩出乎意料的没有哭，嘴巴呼出的热气吹的吴亦凡头皮发麻，“难受了烟也不能抽，什么都不能干，就发呆，像个怨妇，怨天怨地。”

 

你还可以和我说啊。吴亦凡这句话堵在嗓子里，omega没有给他说话的时间。

“我还离不开你，哥，我现在真的离不开你，你不在我眼前，我就要胡思乱想，操，我特别恶心这个样子，疑神疑鬼，我甚至有时候都想去翻你的手机，你说我和那些歇斯底里质问老公大晚上跑去哪的中年妇女有什么区别？”

 

“这连一半都没到，真正痛苦的还没来呢，我就要被折磨疯，你知道回头生孩子有多痛苦吗？啊，算了，不想说了。”

alpha轻轻的拍着黄子韬背，一下一下。

 

长久的沉默，吴亦凡没有开口，他知道黄子韬还没说完。

“我不想这样，你说我们到底是为了什么？”小孩的脸蹭了过来，贴着他的脸，小口地呼吸，“给孩子一个完整的家？”

黄子韬在男人胸前摸索，找到那个银色的项链，“让我们的梦得到完美的结果？”

他还带着，从那场演唱会后就没有卸下来。

“我好累啊哥。”黄子韬掌心被棱角和钻石刮的生疼，“不要再戴这个了，好不好。”

 

吴亦凡叹了口气，伸出手指捅进omega干涩紧致的甬道，小孩口里发出短促的叫声，软了腰。

他伸进黄子韬宽松的上衣，抱住小孩的腰，头微微偏转，与那双亮晶晶的眼睛对视，开口：“其实我不想要这个孩子。”

omega的信息素慢慢溢出，手指沾上了湿滑的粘液，吴亦凡的声音让黄子韬着迷，“这个孩子出生了，你就要把对我的爱分给他，我不想要。”

 

“但它是我们的，我们的。”

指尖探寻到让omega咬住嘴唇的地方，恶意的按压。

“韬，那是我们的孩子。”

吴亦凡的手放在omega鼓起的孕肚上，小心翼翼，感受一个属于他们的生命在手中，与掌纹相交，无声的进行父亲与孩子的对话。

“这样你就不会离开我了吧。”他们唇齿相依。

 

吴亦凡压低声音，像在说一个秘密：“我为你保留了童贞。”

 

伴着这句话，吴亦凡的鸡巴进到了黄子韬的逼里。他闭眼倒吸一口气，alpha的屌是真的大，然后睁开眼哭了。

他哭的稀里哗啦，搞得alpha紧张兮兮问他肚子不舒服吗？

去你妈的，明明故意，很好，吴亦凡的鸡巴又一次被黄子韬在脑子里掰断了一次。

Fuck My Life。

 

_**5.** _

 

“哥，我失眠了。”

“啊？”

“起来，睡你妈陪我嗨。”

 

现在黄子韬的肚子已经鼓的遮不住，他和吴亦凡选择在美国产子，避开国内的媒体。

还是那件铺满过玫瑰的屋子。黄子韬只能平躺着睡觉，要抓着身边alpha的手掌才能睡着，有好多个夜晚他都会小腿抽筋，疼得流泪，这个时候吴亦凡会立刻醒过来帮他按摩拉伸，因为omega现在连坐起来都费力。不仅仅夜晚，每天alpha都要替omega进行各个部位的按摩，确保他不至于难受的坐下都痛。

 

像这种半夜失眠还是第一次。吴亦凡揉了把脸，打起精神，从床上下来光着脚，扶omega起来，omega的胳膊伸的直，早已做好被抱起来的准备。吴亦凡笑了下，附身让小孩搂住他，其实他的腰也不好，有时候给小孩做完按摩还得要黄子韬坐在他腰上给自己按摩，说实话，omega的手法比他要好得多。

 

黄子韬坐在床边，一双眼睛在黑暗中明亮的注视着蹲下身子为他套上拖鞋的男人。

 

“哥，我是不是可烦人了？”

“嗯，是啊。”

 

他站起身被吴亦凡牵着走下楼梯。

 

“那你还是别娶我了。”

“不行。”

 

现在家里的桌角、椅子只要能让黄子韬磕着的地方都被贴了防撞护角。肚子压的他的那条受过伤的腿有些不利索，很容易摔跤，omega总是没有怀孕的自觉性，爱乱跑乱跳，有一次吴亦凡回国工作，黄子韬在屋里蹦跶，一不小心半个身子已经弯了，辛亏黄子韬爸爸那段时间在，那么大年纪的人一个箭步冲上去捞住了自家儿子的手，把人抽了回来，自己闪了腰。

听到老丈人进了医院，吓得吴亦凡表演一结束妆都没卸，立马坐飞机回了LA，那次他狠狠的训了黄子韬一顿。

omega委屈啊，但也不敢顶嘴，他家alpha发火的样子帅呆了。

之后每次黄子韬想动动身子，都会叫吴亦凡陪他。

 

吴亦凡叼着没点燃的烟，弯腰把音响打开，放着手机里的音乐。

omega开心的自嗨试图扭动自己臃肿的肚子，最后放弃的要alpha抱着晃，跳着不标准的华尔兹。

 

深夜三点，黄子韬瞅着吴亦凡青黑的眼圈，胡子拉碴的嘴里咬住一只烟，做omega最让他开心的事之一就是长胡子慢，他的小脸还光溜溜的。他的alpha自从他怀孕胖了很多，他原本想着吴亦凡照顾他挺累的会瘦，结果这哥吃的比他还多，自己原本就嘴刁，怀孕后变本加厉，不合胃口尝一口就不吃，吴亦凡也委屈啊，不能浪费粮食吧，就把omega嫌弃但真的好吃的孕妇餐给吃了，别说这些孕妇餐是真的大补，有几次半夜自己都流鼻血了。

但这样的吴亦凡好帅啊，黄子韬偷笑，这哥的脸真是一绝，走这种邋遢颓废风也那么好看。

 

他把吴亦凡拽到落地镜前面，掏出手机，让男人从背后抱着他自拍，吴亦凡头靠着黄子韬的肩膀，手放在他的孩子上面，姿势像个ins网红。

看着手机里的照片黄子韬突然发现alpha没穿拖鞋，光着脚陪他玩。

“你脚不冷啊？”

“啊？”吴亦凡后知后觉，自己忘了穿鞋子，未婚妻笑的太可爱，自己也傻乎乎的笑了，“忘了。”

 

黄子韬心里一阵酸楚，alpha困的不记得穿鞋子，却能给他把拖鞋穿的好好的，他嘴角下撇，“对不起啊，哥，我太麻烦了。”

“知道对不起，就给我好好吃饭。”吴亦凡揉了揉小孩的头发，自从怀孕就没剪过的头发已经快要即肩，一半黑色一半之前染的金色。他每天都会给黄子韬扎起来，omega像个小公主任他打扮。

这个公主最近喝上杯牛奶就说自己饱了，让他很烦恼。黄子韬怀孕期间总是吐，到了让人担心他的声带会不会受影响的地步，现在还能好点，但omega瘦的吓人，鼓起的肚子总给吴亦凡一种错觉，他的孩子会压垮黄子韬的细腿细胳膊，脸都比最初怀孕的时候要尖。

 

“我知道。”黄子韬揪着张小脸，想要再说些耍宝的话，没想到alpha的手机突然响了，黄子韬愣住了，谁会这么晚了还给吴亦凡打电话。

吴亦凡原本不想接电话，但打电话的人格外执着，一通一通不断地打着。

“接去吧，可能有急事。”omega主动松开了男人的手，扶着腰坐在沙发上，怀里抱着一只狗狗玩偶，很像他们当年在唐人街买的那个。

 

吴亦凡看着乖巧端坐的黄子韬抿了下嘴，拿起手机走向厨房。

“喂。”

 

是谁呢？黄子韬无聊的翘起脚，得亏他腿长，要不然伸不伸的起来还是个问题。他记得第一次去做孕检，自己个子太高，脚丫都在床外面伸着，吴亦凡也不坐他身边，站起来用手捂住他的脚，让他更舒服些。

他的alpha，他的哥哥，他的未婚夫对自己是真的尽职尽责，比他更有做父母的自觉。

 

“其实我也不是那么在乎啊。”黄子韬自言自语的抓住狗狗的爪子，一捏一握，“都怪怀孕啊，真的烦人，小混蛋你怎么还不出来。”

 

他摸着自己的肚子，小崽子似乎踢了他一下。他还记得第一次直观感受到肚子里孩子的时候，吴亦凡没在身边，他那天躺在床上看电视，手习惯性的放在肚子上，没想到突然一个力击到手上，不大不小足够他感觉到。他吓得叫了一声，急忙坐起来，猛的一下使得他腰痛的缓了半天，小家伙又动了一下，omega喜得瞪大眼睛，忘了疼痛，掏出iPad和孩他爸要视频通话，也不管对方的时差。

然后半夜被call起来的吴亦凡也喜得像个傻子，指尖戳着电子屏里omega的孕肚，仿佛也能感受得到孩子的小动作，炸着头发坐在床上狂嚎，吵得隔壁经纪人敲门大骂。

 

想到那哥在酒店里癫狂的样子，黄子韬笑了起来，头埋在玩偶毛绒绒的耳朵中间，“管他呢，反正小兔崽子你出来的时候，你爹要是不在身边陪着你爸爸我，他就别想碰你一下。”

 

他或许不是一直开心幸福，但他和吴亦凡已经不是之前谈情说爱的小情侣了，他们是正儿八经的夫妻，重要的不是幸福，是稳定。

夫妻生活的关键是控制厌恶。

他天性耿直，这门课程长路漫漫，但他会努力。为了他的alpha，为了他的孩子。

 

吴亦凡打完了电话，嘴里的烟也抽完扔在了厨房的垃圾桶里，他走出来，看见埋在毛绒玩具里的未婚妻。

 

“干嘛呢？”

 

omega的脑袋用力地扬起，小脸被捂得潮红，“is anything i doin‘ brand new？”黄子韬的声音像在撒娇。

 

吴亦凡走到他身边，伸出手，“You can't deny that we're something different。”

 

黄子韬笑了，把自己的手放在男人的掌心，果然，他在遇见自己之后寻找的那些女人不过是自己的copy。

现在他的脑子里断掉的吴亦凡的鸡巴已经可以循环利用，成功的特色产品了，国家要大力推广的那种有机品牌。

他爱这个人，但是已经快十年了。现在感情究竟是出于同情还是爱情，他不懂。

 

吴亦凡的另一只手伸了过来，一个温热的物体套住了黄子韬的无名指，是戒指，看样子应该是这哥自己设计的，符合他俩共同的审美。

男人又手掌摊开，露出另一枚款式相同的戒指，身上冒着烟臭味，脸上胡子乱飞，明明是个大叔，却笑的像那个与他在阳光下打球的少年。

 

“you are my shorty，you know。”

 

黄子韬接过戒指，笑的出声。

在夜深人静的客厅，听着吵杂的rap，散着清淡的信息素，他给吴亦凡戴上了和自己相配的戒指。

他抓住卡卡罗特的项链，用力把男人拉的弯了腰。这哥晚上睡觉也不嫌硌得慌，黄子韬吻住了男人，胡子扎的他脸痛。手上摸到项链的扣锁，轻松解开。项链掉在地毯上，声音让人无法忽视。  
终于，终于，黄子韬抓住吴亦凡的领子，眼角泛红，轻松了很多吧，哥。  
  


他会比吴亦凡先死，他一定会比他先死。


End file.
